


No estaba celoso

by RxvenKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Derek, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Bad at Feelings too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxvenKing/pseuds/RxvenKing
Summary: Derek definitivamente no estaba celoso de ver a Stiles siendo cortejado por un desconocido... Y definitivamente no era capaz de decir lo que sentía.





	No estaba celoso

Derek _no_ estaba celoso.

                No tenía por qué estar celoso de que su _amigo,_ Stiles, el que había conocido tres meses atrás en la cafetería de la universidad, estuviera recibiendo atención de un grupo de chicos. Mucho menos de que Stiles les estuviera devolviendo la atención.

                Después de todo, eran solo eso: amigos.

                No es como si las últimas semanas se hubieran estado enviando miradas significativas y sonrisas indescifrables cada vez que el silencio se hacía presente en la mesa, no es como si hubieran estado rozándose casualmente cada vez que se inclinaban sobre el otro para corregir algo de su tarea de matemáticas, o enredando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa.

                Derek no tenía que estar celoso porque al parecer había estado viendo señales que jamás existieron, o existirían.

                Había conocido bien a Stiles en esos tres extraños meses, y así como sabía que el parloteo de Stiles pasaba solo cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo, sabía que jamás coqueteaba con nadie. Era demasiado torpe para esas cosas. Incluso había planeado besarlo esa noche, decirle que le hacía sentir cosas raras y lo admiraba profundamente por soportarlo aunque solo dijera un par de palabras por día, porque, según él, Stiles no tenía a nadie más por el cual rechazarle.

                Las habilidades sociales de Derek eran pésimas, y la cantidad de fiestas a las que asistía por voluntad propia podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano. Esa noche había sido una de esas, aunque en realidad solo había ido para estar con Stiles, aunque ahora el adolescente estuviera pasando de él como de una mosca. Ni siquiera habían cruzado miradas en toda la noche.

                No estaba molesto con Stiles por aceptar la atención, sino con él mismo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y decirle lo que sentía algún otro día. No es como si planeándolo fuera a obtener resultados distintos. Estaba bastante seguro de que todo lo que saldría de su boca sería “Stiles, me gustas”, seguido de balbuceos inentendibles. Sería vergonzoso de cualquier manera.

                De hecho, pensándolo mejor, la idea de decírselo en la fiesta era bastante mala. ¿Y si lo humillaba públicamente al rechazarlo? ¿Y si se reía de él?

                Sabía que Stiles era una buena persona y jamás haría eso, pero…

                —¿Estás celoso? —habló Isaac, mirando fijamente el perfil de Derek, mientras se dedicaba a beber su cerveza con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

                —No. —La palabra salió más bien como un gruñido de la boca de Derek, que ahora tenía las cejas más unidas en el gesto de irritación.

                —Entonces sí que te gusta Stiles, después de todo. —Isaac definitivamente no sabía cuándo callarse los comentarios estúpidos. Era obvio que a Derek _no_ le gustaba Stiles. Eran amigos.

                —No —repitió exasperado, presionando más la botella de cerveza entre sus manos.

                —Si es así, no te importará que me acerque a él y le hable, ¿verdad? —Isaac estaba a medio camino de levantarse del enorme sofá en el que se encontraba, cuando se vio enterrado en su sitio con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tenía la mano de Derek presionando su muñeca con fuerza, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír aún más ampliamente.

                »Lo sabía.

                Derek volvió a gruñir, cambiando su mirada hacia la cerveza, sonrojándose un poco.

                —Deja de hacer las cosas más difíciles para mí.

                Stiles ahora estaba bailando con uno de ellos, y definitivamente estaba molesto de ver como las manos del desconocido recorrían las caderas de Stiles. Isaac se quedó en silencio un momento, y atrajo la atención de Derek cuando sacó su celular para empezar a escribir algo a alguien. Se sorprendió notoriamente cuando vio como Stiles detenía el baile para revisar su celular, y como todos sus músculos se tensaban mientras alzaba su mirada hasta Derek e Isaac.

                Isaac movió una mano a modo de saludo, mientras Derek se revolvía incómodo en su parte del sofá, escondiendo su cara tras la botella y sus lentes.

                Stiles se alejó del desconocido sin decir palabra, y se acercó hasta el sofá. No parecía el Stiles de la cafetería, hiperactivo y aniñado, parecía…, centrado, y seguro, y bastante más atractivo de lo normal con esa chispa decidida en sus ojos.

                —Hey, Derek. —Le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, mientras que Derek seguía enterrado en el sofá, huraño e indeciso. No _quería_ hablar con Stiles, pero _debía_. Si dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo, quizás lo perdería, y definitivamente no permitiría eso.

                No pensaba soportar el ver a la única persona por la que había sentido algo saliendo con alguien más, sin haber intentado nada antes. Aunque lo que sentía era raro, era algo, y era mejor que nada tratándose de Derek.

                —Stiles —dejó salir lentamente, saboreando el nombre, sabiendo que bien podría ser la última vez que lo dijera si las cosas salían mal.

                —Tenemos que hablar —dijeron al unísono.

                Derek se levantó con parsimonia del sofá, y caminó hasta la cocina de la casa sin mirar atrás para saber si Stiles le seguía. Estaba planeando que hacer, que palabras decir, como solucionar el silencio incómodo. Pero no acudía nada a su mente, todo lo que podía pensar era en su boca contra la de Stiles y nada de ropa.

                Porque al parecer el Stiles decidido hacía cosas en Derek sin siquiera proponérselo.

                Se detuvo en la barra de la cocina, y esperó, solo fueron un par de segundos los que tardó Stiles para entrar por la puerta de la cocina, pero a él le parecieron años. Bien. Ahora o nunca.

                —Me gustas. —Se sorprendió, no solo de lo rápido que salió de su boca, sino del hecho de que ambos lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo, y ahora se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. Ambos lucían extremadamente felices, sonriendo y sonrojados, esperando a que uno de los dos diera el paso que tanto deseaban.

                Derek fue quien recorrió el par de pasos que faltaban para besar a Stiles. Bien. Después de todo lo había dicho, y eso no era un rechazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeh... Es lo primero que me atrevo a publicar a pesar de que tengo unos cuantos pares más de one shots sobre estos dos. El ff no está editado ni revisado, así que pido disculpas si está plano o tiene alguna falta de ortografía. Quizás algún día publique más.


End file.
